We're Not Friends
by youweremybestfriend
Summary: "How can you still love her? How is she still the one for you?" She sobbed. "I'm horrible at relationships, I'm horrible at everything, because I'm never the at's why most of my relationships end, so tell me how you know Katherine is the one for you… Because I want to be the one…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Friends don't treat me like you do

"Why didn't he go for me?" A completely drunk and heartbroken Caroline asked Bonnie.

Bonnie just gave her friend a sympathetic nod. She didn't know what to say. Caroline's heart was in pieces... There was nothing she could say.

"How come the guys that I want... Never want me?" Caroline asked. She was drowning in her pain and her voice showed it.

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie smiled, not realizing the full extent of hurt her friend was feeling.

"I'm inappropriate." Caroline whispered. "I always say the wrong thing...and"

She pauses not sure if she wants to continue her sentence. But eventually she does. "Katherine always says the right thing. God, she doesn't even try, and he just picks her. And she's always the one that every one picks, for everything. And I try so hard and... I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie said.

"Yeah it is." Caroline said, glancing over to the other side of the room where her best friend, Stefan, was with his girlfriend,Katherine.

"This is about Stefan." Bonnie concluded out loud.

"I care about him, Bon." Caroline smiled, letting a single tear fall. "But he's so blinded by his love for her that he doesn't see the way she looks at Damon, it's the same way stefan looks at her."

"You think Katherine loves Damon?" Bonnie shrieked.

"I saw her with him in the back alley, yesterday. I didn't tell him because it's going to crush him."

"Are you sure that this isn't something more than just caring about him?" Bonnie suggested.

"I'm so sick of people saying that." Caroline snapped. "We're just friends."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie raised in surrender. "But, Care, you guys live together... He knows things about you that even I don't! It's okay if you've started seeing this as something more..."

Caroline froze. She wasn't developing feelings for Stefan, was she? No, this would all fade away when she woke up.

"We're just friends." Caroline smiled, standing up and getting ready to leave the grill.

"Okay." Bonnie hugged her best friend. "I believe you. But if Katherine isn't completely in love with Stefan, I think he deserves to know."

"You're right." Caroline smiled. "I'll tell him tonight... When he gets home."

•••••

"Hey you." Stefan smiled as he walked in the front door.

He and Caroline had bought this apartment their first year in college. The week after they met... They were already great friends and figured it didn't have to be weird. They could be roommates. Without turning into the boy-girl friendship stereotypes.

"Hey." Caroline said, jumping up from her place on the couch

"I brought you something." He said sheepishly, taking out a bottle of tequila from the brown bag in his hand.

"My favorite." She laughed.

"So you said you wanted to talk about something..." He said.

"I did... I do." She smiled. "It's pretty serious stuff though so you have to decide whether you want to get drunk before or after..?"

"I'm gonna go with both." He laughed, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Great." She smiled. " I'll go get the glasses now."

"Okay." He said. "I'm just going to change out of this... I hate wearing suits."

"I know... Probably shouldn't have gotten a job as a lawyer then." She smirked.

"Don't be a smartass." He said.

"I'll try." She joked. "Okay... Two shot glasses? Check. One bottle of cheap alcohol? Check. Someone to get drunk with? Stefan where the heck are you?"

"I'm coming... I'm coming." He said. Once he was sitting next to her, he lifted up his glass. "So let's get started."

"Okay... I'll tell you the news, five shots in... Deal?" She asked, as she filled the glasses.

"Deal." He said as he threw back his liquor and cringed at the pain.

"We need some music." She said, running to turn on her iPod.

"No...no." Stefan cringed. "I'm not drunk enough to listen the lame stuff that you call music."

"Rude." She joked.

•••••

"Okay.." He said. "5 shots... What did you want to tell me?"

"You're hot... Did you know that?" She winked at him.

"Caroline!" He said even though he felt his face going red. "What were you going to tell me?"

"I saw Katherine." She laughed.

"What do you mean you saw her?" He asked.

"Why are you serious all the time?" She smiled. "You should let loose more often."

"Duly noted." He said. "Please but tell me now."

" ... Fine." She managed to control herself. "I saw Katherine kissing Damon."

"Oh." Stefan sighed.

"Oh?" She snapped. "I just told you I saw your girlfriend kissing your brother and all you have to say is Oh?"

"I already knew, Care." He whispered. "Katherine told me, she also told me it was an accident and that she felt horrible about it."

"Oh." Caroline said... She couldn't help it, she broke down right then. Within a minute, she found her eyes sore because of how much she'd already cried.

"Hey... What's wrong?" Stefan whispered, wrapping an arm around her and moving closer.

"How can you do that?" She whispered it as though she admired what he was doing, because she did.

"Do what?" He asked.

"How can you still love her? How is she still the one for you?" She sobbed. "I'm horrible at relationships, I'm horrible at everything, because I'm never the one. That's exactly what Matt said to me when we broke up. He said he loved me but I wasn't the one. That's why most of my relationships end, so tell me how you know Katherine is the one for you... Because I want to be the one... For somebody. For anybody. I just want to be the one. So please tell me what i have to do to be the one?"

"I don't." He whispered, stroking his thumb on her forehead.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know if Katherine is the one for me..." He sighed.

None of them knew what was happening until it already happened.

He leaned and searched her eyes for rejection. When he didn't find it, he kissed her.

It was gentle, they were still getting used to the taste... It was different, but not in a bad way.

She lifted her hands to his cheeks and he roped his fingers in her hair. They were in sync. He started to unbutton her shirt when she pulled away.

"Stop. Stefan, stop." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't think we should do this." She said, quickly standing up. "We're friends... Just friends. I don't want to ruin that."

"We ju-." He paused and the room stood still for a while as they stared at each other in silence. "You're right... We should probably get some rest."

"Goodnight." She said, slowly walking towards her bedroom.

"Yeah... Um. Goodnight." He whispered back.

AUTHORS NOTE:

• I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS.. PLS LET ME KNOW WITH A REVIEW... LET ME KNOW IF ITS TOO FAST OR IF WRITING THIS IS JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME.

• WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? HOW WILL STEFAN REACT TO BEING TURNED DOWN (SORT OF)? AND HOW DO YOU THINK CAROLINE FEELS ABOUT ALL OF THIS?


	2. Chapter 2

Friends

Chapter -2-

•Waiting For Forever•

When he wakes up he's so confused. He's head is pounding and he's pretty sure he's sleeping on the floor. Unfortunately, he is.

He gets up and cringes as he feels the headache coming on. He can literally hear his heart beating... Everything is so loud.

First thing he does is go to the kitchen. Damon, being Damon, had gotten drunk so many times that he'd actually created his own elixir that helped with the migraines. Stefan didn't believe it would actually work but that morning he was willing to try anything.

He hears a noise coming from Caroline's bedroom. "Caroline, is that you?" He asked.

She slowly walks out of the room.

Stefan never been attracted to her. He knows that she's attractive because of the way all the guys on campus look at her. But he's never seen her that way.

Yet, somehow as she's walking towards him he can't help but notice how her hair is a such a mess but she still looks beautiful to him, or how sexy she looks in her pajama shorts and tank top. He internally slaps himself on the head.

He's not supposed to think of her like that... But he can't stop.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

"I didn't actually..." She whispered. "I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night... I feel like you were mad at me but I just don't want th-"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean... I" she stuttered. "I feel like if I let things continue last night it might've ruined everything... It doesn't matter if we feel like it should happen... It could destroy us."

"Caroline, what are you talking about?" Stefan snapped. "What happened last night?"

"Wait you don't remember ?" She asked almost dropping her mug.

"All I remember is what you told me about Katherine and Damon... Did something happen after?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah..uh...I... We uh... Nope." She whispered popping the p. "Nothing happened."

"Caroline," he said her name in a way that made her shiver. He knew she was lying. He wasn't sure about what, but he knew she was lying.

"You know what, it's actually really late... Don't you have a final today? We should probably get going." She said, already beginning to walk away.

"Caroline." He said, but she'd already gone into the bathroom.

He decided to wait until she came out... He would've waited hours if he had hated seeing caroline upset.

20 minutes in, however, he looked at the clock and realized that he was actually late. He quickly got up and went to his room to change into fresh clothes. He scoured the apartment for his backpack until eventually he found it under the couch.

He decided that he had to leave, otherwise it'd be too late, so he left caroline a sticky note saying they should talk when he gets home, and then he rushed to his car.

•••••

"Shit." Caroline said.

This day was not going well for her. First, there was the whole Stefan drama and then, her car broke down right outside the campus.

It was really late, so there'd probably only be a few people around and chances are, none of them would have a spare tire. Let alone be willing to help her put it into place.

She picked up her phone to call someone... Probably stefan. But she's interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Have you never seen a girl, try to take out a tire before?" Caroline snapped, as she continued to scroll through her contacts for Stefans number.

"The opposite actually." He smiled. "I've never seen a girl not ask for help with a spare tire before."

"Oh." She smiled. "Well, that's me. Caroline Forbes, feminist of the year."

"Then I should probably steer clear." He joked. "Do you plan on changing that too?"

"I can't." She sighed. "I don't have something to change it with."

"I have a spare if you need one." He smirked. "But you'll have to give me something in return."

"And what's that?" She asked.

"You have to have dinner with me... Or drinks,.. Or study group... Or anything actually." He said.

Caroline felt her face turn a deep crimson red. "I'd love to, but I don't even know your name."

"Jesse." He smiled.

"Well Jesse, bring me that spare and I'll consider going out with you." She laughed.

He quickly went to grab it. While he was gone Caroline heard a noise coming from her.

"Shit." She exclaimed.

Stefan was calling her. She'd seen his note about wanting to talk but after today she didn't want to talk to him. But she still answered his call.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm still at the campus, I'll be home soon." She replied.

"Could you maybe pick up s-" He was cut off by the sound of someone talking, but it wasn't Caroline.

"Caroline, let me help with you with this." Jesse smiled.

"Hang on just a sec, Stefan." She said. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it... But you can help if it'd make you feel better."

"Right for me.." He smiled.

She smiled right back at him and couldn't help but giggle a little before remembering that stefan was still on the other end.

"You still there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said. "Who was that?"

"Just this guy I met." She smiled. "I'll be home in 15 minutes."

"Okay... See you then." He lingered, but she'd already hung up.

•••••

When she walks into the apartment she's already dreading the talk she's going to have with Stefan. She doesn't want to talk to him.

"You're home." He says the moment he hears the door close.

"Yeah, but I'm really buzzed so I think I'm going to get some rest." She said.

"It's 6:30." He laughed. "Besides I really want to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to what he's talking about.

"About what happened last night." He whispered.

"I thought you didn't remember." She said, not surprised at all.

"I didn't." He sighed. "But after the headache wore off things became clearer."

"When was that?" She asked.

"What?"

"When did the headache wear off?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I don't know... In the afternoon. I think. Why does it matter... I know I kissed you, Caroline!" He snapped.

"But you knew all along." She said. "Don't make me look like a fool, Stefan. I know you remembered it. The only time you've gotten amnesia drunk is when you drank 10 bottles of beer after Elena broke up with you... I know you."

"I'm sorry, I lied." He didn't even bother denying it. "I didn't know what to do. You just seemed like you really didn't want it to happen so I thought it'd be best if I made myself believe it never happened."

He paused before continuing."Can I tell you how I feel about it?"

"You lost that chance the moment you lied to me." She yelled. "I can't even look at you."

"Caroline I-" He hesitated to say what he needed to say.

"Don't say anything, Stefan." She said rudely, fighting the urge to throw everything at him for being... well for being him. He was so sweet and loyal, which is why he'd never be honest with her if he didn't feel something.. He'd just shut it out and pretend that he felt something for her ."This was a bad idea... You're head over heels for Katherine."

"Katherine and I are always going t-" He paused. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Caroline. I wanted to save our friendship."

"Well, how's that working out for ya?" She asked rudely. "Scratch that... I actually don't care. But u do have one question."

"Yeah, sure...Anything." He smiled, too hopeful.

"You know what I don't get Stefan.?Why you changed your mind.. Why'd you tell me that you remembered?"

"I don't know.. I heard you talk about that guy on the phone and the way you were giggling and I couldn't help it... I feel something here,Caroline." He sighed.

"Yeah." She retorted. "It's called jealousy.. And you shouldn't be feeling it if you're with someone

"But I don't want to ruin our friendship... We have something amazing and I don't want to wreck it... I love being your friend."

"That's the thing, Stefan." She sighed. "After all this, I don't want to be friends anymore."

"What?" He asked.

"I bared my soul to you last night. I told you I felt something this morning, and you didn't say anything. You made me think that this whole thing was one-sided. You lied to me because being honest would be inconvenient for you... I don't want to be a part of your life... I don't want you in mine. I don't want to be friends anymore. In fact I know exactly how I feel now. I h-"

"Don't say something you'll regret." He warned her.

"I hate you, Stefan." She spat out. "I guess you got what you wanted now. We don't have to talk about what happened!"

"Are you kidding?!" He yelled, following her as she made her way to her bedroom before slamming the door in his face. He still stood right beside it. "You're insane if you think you hating me is what I want,Caroline. I want to talk to you without yelling. I think I'm fall- .. I- I-I'm sorry, okay? We can't just stop being friends... We live together!"

"We live together?" She laughed. "That's your retort? That's why we can't be friends? Because we live together?"

"That's not what I meant, Care." He said, opening the door and walking in. She was furrowing in her drawers, probably looking for something. "Let's just talk about this."

"I've already said everything I needed to say." She said, standing up and grabbing a duffel bag. "I think I'm going to stay at Bonnie's place for a while."

"You're moving out?" He asked.

"I don't see a reason to stay." She whispered as she closed the apartment door behind her. She put on a brave face, but as soon as she was out of view she broke down.

Everything was going so wrong today. She just needed someone to talk to. Bonnie was at her moms place for the night so she couldn't stay there... She lied to stefan about that.

That's what their friendship has become. He lies to her and she lies to him.

All she knew is that she couldn't stay in that apartment... Not when she realized what she did today.

She almost died the moment it dawned on her... Why would this be happening? How could she let it? How could she be in love with him?

SAUTHORS NOTE:

•OKAY SO IM NOT SURE WHETHER YOU WANT TO KILL ME OR NOT AFTER THAT CHAPTER BUT AS LONG AS IT MEANS YOURE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT...

• BUT JUST TO KEEP MY SANITY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE TO BE HONEST I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS DOES TO THE STORY... MAKE IT OR BREAK IT?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Worst Is Yet To Come

3 hours. That's how long she'd been walking around aimlessly.

She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going. She was just walking.

At first she'd thought about staying with Bonnie but the she remembered that Bonnie was staying with her mom because she was moving into a new dorm room.

She thought about staying with Elena but she figures itd be too weird. Hanging out with another one of Stefan's exes.

There were so many. There was Elena, Rebekah, Abby, Emily, and so many others that she'd actually lost track.

But Katherine was different, she wasn't just a fling to him... She was the real deal. He idolized her. Everything stefan did from the moment he met her, was just to make her happy... Until last night.

When he kissed her... Her! Caroline freaking Forbes. The girl no one so much as gives a second glance to and then he lied about it.

'Screw him.' She thought. How dare he? How dare he play with her feelings and make her feel all these things she never wanted to. She never wanted to love him...

In love with her best friend... That is one thing Caroline never thought she'd hear anybody say about her. She didn't think she could ever be able to l-

"Shit." She said, looking down.

Her heel just broke off her shoe. 'Serves you right for deciding to walk instead of take your car.'

This night could not get any worse. Everything bad that could've happened did happen.

So she decided to face the music and head back home. She had no idea what she was going to say, do, or even feel.

But Stefan had just broken her heart - without her even knowing he had the power to do it- she thought he should know that.

He didn't deserve to... He never ever deserved to know how she felt about him in this very moment.

He didn't deserve to know that just thinking about him made her heart sore. He didn't deserve to know that every time she heard a noise behind her, she was hoping he's finally found her.

But here she was... Still alone, 3 hours later, wandering the campus with a broken heel and a 10 pound duffel bag... He didn't deserve to know that.

Everything is so quiet when she gets home. The house is completely empty.

She considered calling him, but soon realized that she didn't want to talk to him.

So instead she goes to her room and closes the door behind her. She turns on her radio and continues to flip stations until she finally finds one that's not playing a song about love.

She opens her duffel bag and searches it for her bear.

She still slept with it. It didn't matter if anyone said it was stupid or childish or anything in between. Her dad won it for her one day when he took her to the pier when she was a little girl.. That was the last day they spent together before her parents split up. And she cherished that memory like it was her own child.

After that day nothing ever felt so right again.

She thinks about that as she lies down on her perfectly made bed and she wait until she falls asleep. And she soon falls asleep with music playing in her ears, love brewing in her heart, a bear wrapped in her arms... But most importantly, she goes to sleep with Stefan on her mind.

It's the popping sound that wakes her.

She jumps up instantly as some sort of reflex. She sits still for a few seconds trying to figure out what she'd just heard. She couldn't describe it... The sound was familiar, but she wasn't sure why.

She slowly got out of the bed before noticing that it was still dark out. She quickly glanced at her clock. "2 AM?!"

She heard voices coming from the kitchen and let's herself relax a little when she recognizes one of them as Stefan's.

"You're here?!" He said, when he saw her come out of her room.

"Yeah... Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Me." Katherine said, popping her head around the corner. "I'm sorry... We didn't mean to wake you. Stefan told me you left."

"She did."

"I did."

There's an awkward silence for a few minutes after they both say it simultaneously. It meant and is nothing... and yet it's still a big deal.

"I heard a noise." Caroline finally said. They both look at her baffled. "I woke up because I heard a noise."

"Oh... Yeah, I'm sorry." Stefan said shakily. "That was us."

"We're celebrating!" Katherine squealed. "And the wine was closed a bit tighter than anticipated."

"Oh... Uh... Okay." Caroline smiled at Katherine, trying to avoid Stefan's eyes. "What's the occasion?"

"As if you didn't know." Katherine laughed playfully. "You're his best friend for crying out loud!"

"Was." Caroline whispered. She saw him flinch when she said. He wasn't supposed to hear that, neither of them were. Katherine didn't seem too hear it, though.

"I didn't tell her." Stefan says to Katherine, simultaneously looking down in disappointment after what caroline just said.

"Tell me what?" Caroline asked, finally turning to face him.

"We're engaged!" Katherine jumped, leaning in to give Stefan a kiss.

"Oh my God!" Caroline said, trying to hold back tears.

"I was going to tell you, Care." Stefan quickly apologized.

"It's Okay, Stefan. Really." Caroline said, faking a smile. "I'm so happy for you guys... I can't believe this... Congratulations."

She quickly pulled Katherine in for a hug which the brunette quickly returned. But Caroline still refused to make eye contact with Stefan.

It wasn't because she was mad at him anymore. It was because she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked, noticing the tears.

"Yeah.. Yeah. I'm great." Caroline smiled, wiping them away as stefan just glanced at her with pity. "I'm just so happy for you guys... These are tears of happiness."

"I'm glad." Katherine smiled. "Because I need a favor."

"Anything." Caroline reassured her.

"Be my maid of honor?"

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked. "I'd love too."

"That's great." Katherine said, walking towards Stefan. "We're going house hunting tomorrow."

"You're moving out?!" Caroline asked turning to face Stefan.

"Yeah.. We want to.. Uh, we want to live together from now... So that we get a feel of it." He said slyly.

"Oh." She said. "Well, I'm going to go get some rest, but you two love birds should have some fun."

"Thanks, Care." Katherine smiled.

She started to walk away and close the door to her room when something stopped it from closing.

"Stefan?" She asked, opening the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're okay with this." He whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said trying to put on a brave face , but tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Because a few hours ago we were fighting about... You know what." He said.

"Did you even tell Katherine?" She asked.

"About us? No." He shrugged. "She doesn't need to know, Care. It's over. I'm glad you're back now we can put all of that behind us."

"Okay A) There is no us anymore, Stefan." Caroline pointed out. "B) How dare you ask me to put all that behind us? It's been less than 24 hours."

"I didn't mean to-" He said.

"I'm happy for you, Stefan." She cut him off. "We're not friends anymore... But I'm happy for you. You finally got the girl. You've got everything you've ever wanted. Go be happy with her."

"This all means nothing if I don't have my best friend." He said.

"Goodnight, Stefan." She whispered, before closing the door.

AUTHORS NOTE :  
•ID LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME... PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CRITICIZE TO ANY EXTENT.

•ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE ARE COMPLETELY WELCOMED , I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT IN THE STORY SO JUST LET ME KNOW 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Everyone's smiling but me.

"I'll get over it." Caroline chanted. She'd been singing it all night.. I'll get over it. Ill get over it.I'll get over him.

And each time she said it was reminded of the way she'd felt that night or in the morning, or the previous night. It'd already been a week since Stefan and Katherine got engaged and thinks were not looking good for Caroline.

"Don't shut it out, Care." Elena smiled. "If you feel something for him, you should tell him."

"First of all, I am so emotionally traumatized that I don't even care that I'm seeking love advice from Stefan's ex." Caroline said. "Secondly, what exactly am I supposed to tell him? And will it even make a difference? He loves Katherine, he always has... He always will. I was stupid to think engaged."

"You were just hoping." Bonnie reassured her. "It's okay to be optimistic sometimes."Sweetie, there's never going to be a right time." Bonnie said, holding her hand. "You just need to tell him so that its out there. What if he feels the same way but he's just been keeping it bottled up for the same reasons you're about to?"

"So he got engaged!?" Caroline shrieked. "I highly doubt that... What if he hates me for saying it?"

"What if he doesn't?" Bonnie smiled at her.

"He's moving out." Caroline told them.

"What?!" The both said simultaneously.

"They've been house hunting all week." She sighed. "She said they wanted to get a feel of marriage life."

"So you're just going to let her stroll off into the sunset with your man?" Bonnie asked.

"He's not my man." Caroline whispered. "And I've known Katherine since kindergarten... We haven't always been the closest, but we were friends before I met Stefan. I'm not going to hurt her."

"You're right… Both of you are, but I'm still not telling him." Caroline said.

"Well then, we're your best friends and we're going to get drunk and have fun tonight!" Bonnie said.

"Finally." Caroline nodded. "Something I agree with."

"Let's do this." Elena said, grabbing her coat.

"Wait, why not at home?" Caroline argued.

"Because this is my home." Elena said. "And as much as I love having you guys here, I hate cleaning up in the morning and your horrible hangovers."

"It's not our fault you can't get drunk." Bonnie laughed.

"It not mine either." Elena smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"Fine." Caroline finally surrendered.

•••••

"Wow, you're really wasted." Jesse said, examining Caroline.

"And you're really pretty." She said drunkenly before leaning in for a kiss.

But he quickly pulled out.

"Caroline..." He warned.

"What you don't want me?" She sobbed.

"Not like this." He whispered. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"So you don't want me?" She asked dramatically, but he stayed silent. "Nobody wants me."

"That's not true." He objected.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "You just turned me down, my friends ditched me for their lame ass boyfriends and Stefan… Don't even get me started on stefan."

"Stefan?" He repeated.

"He's my roommate." Caroline explained.

"You live with a guy… Please tell me he's your brother.." Jesse sighed. He really liked her. He was intrigued by her.

"He's not." She sighed. "He's my best friend. Ex- best friend. I kind of told him I had feelings for him after he drunkenly kissed me and then he pretended like he didn't remember the kiss because he didn't want to damage our friendship. So I ended it... Then he got engaged to his girlfriend."

"Sounds like an ass." Jesse laughed.

"He wasn't always like that." She whispered.

"Sounds like you need someone to talk to." He smiled, placing a comforting arm across her shoulders.

"I don't have to talk to you about my boy drama. That's what Bonnie and Elena are for." Caroline giggled. "Besides, what guy wants to know about his make out buddy's boy troubles."

"We're not make out buddies." He laughed.

"We just made out didn't we?" She asked.

"That we did… But ,Caroline Forbes, you're definitely not ready to go back on the market… I don't want to be your rebound. But let me know if you ever do get over… Stefan."

"I will." She kissed his cheek. "And you're a really nice guy. I just… I don't want to hurt you."

"Cheesy much?" He joked.

She laughed before going silent for a few minutes and then they talked. They talked all through the night. They talked about everything.

She told him about Stefan and he told her about his sister Megan who recently passed away. They talked until they fell asleep. They were each other's shoulder to cry on, and when caroline finally woke up and decided to leave when the sun started rising, she new she'd never forget that night.

•••••

She couldn't find him when she got him. She realized that she'd have to get used to that... The feeling that he wasn't going to be there at the end of the day.

She could tell everybody she hated him, scream it on the rooftops, but it wouldn't change the truth. He was all she wanted.

She couldn't do this, she knew that. Stefan was engaged... She couldn't wait around forever for someone who felt nothing but platonism for her.

She decided to take a shower to clear her mind. She grabbed her bathrobe and went into the bathroom.

The water on her skin was amazing. She felt like being there, alone, in the silence was what she really needed. Until she remembered that she was alone so nobody could distract her from thinking about him.

And with that her quiet time was over...

•••••

[SPOV]

"Katherine, this isn't the one." Stefan sighed.

"This is like the 7th house we've been to... There's not one thing you like about it?" She whined.

"None of them are right for us... There's something missing. I can't tell exactly what it is, but there's something missing." He said.

"It's okay." She smiled, giving him a kiss. "We'll keep looking."

"Can we keep looking tomorrow?" He asked. "We didn't get much sleep last night... I think I wanna just head back to the apartment and get some rest."

"Yeah, that's fine." She reassured him. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah... It's a date." He smiled, before getting into his car and driving away.

•••••

When he got home the first thing he heard was a noise coming from Caroline's bedroom. He found that odd, considering the fact that she hadn't been home all week.

"Caroline is that you?" He asked, but no one answered.

So he decided to go in to make sure everything was okay... But he saw was something he never thought of.

It was just a glimpse... She'd left the bathroom door slightly open and her reflection was in the mirror.

He saw her... All of her. He knew he should've turned away, or left the room but he found himself forced to stand put.

She was beautiful. He'd never seen that before... The way her body curved, or her hair fell smoothly down her back... She was some sort of angelic creature. She was beautiful.

He found himself going red and becoming aroused.. He shouldn't have. He was with Katherine.

100% completely, and faithfully with Katherine. So why did he feel this way about someone who wasn't her?

He heard her coming out of the bathroom and so he quickly got out of her room and went to the kitchen to get a drink. For some reason, the room seemed to be getting hotter.

•••••

"You're home." He whispered when she finally emerged from her room.

"Hey!" She smiled. "Yeah... I'm back."

"You seem... Friendlier." He smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I realized that I was being stupid and dramatic.. I had a really tough night, but then I talked... A lot, with Jesse.. and I realized that it was a stupid drunken mistake."

"You weren't being stupid." He said. "But I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." She said. "Do you mind whipping up one of Damon's special hangover cures? I have the worst headache ever!"

"Yeah sure... No problem." He laughed.

"So." She said. "How's house hunting going?"

"Pretty good." He said before catching the judgmental look she was giving him. "What?!"

"You're a horrible liar." She laughed, taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He joked. "How's things with Jesse going?"

"Great." She smiled.

"Well that's amazing." He said. "Our lives are finally making sense."

"We're finally happy." She smiled before raising her imaginary cup. "To be being happy and life making sense."

"To being happy and life making sense." He repeated. "And to best friends."

Somehow though, the moment he said the words... He felt as if the tittle wasn't right for the two of them..

Best friends? Why did it suddenly have such a disappointing ring to it?

AUTHORS NOTE:

\- I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

\- ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME CONCERNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS

\- ALSO IVE DECIDED THAT THE FIRST 3 REVIEWS WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER... SO PLEASE R&amp;R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The New Normal

"What if you move in with us?!" Caroline said spontaneously.

"What?!" Katherine and Stefan both gasped.

Things were always weird nowadays... and awkward... and different.

It been 2 months since their engagement and Stefan and Katherine still hadn't found a place to stay.

"Oh come on.." Caroline urged. "It'll be so nice.. You guys have been looking everywhere and Stefan says something's missing... Maybe it's the feeling of really being at home.. Why don't you guys move in here."

"It'll be so cramped up..." Stefan argued.

The truth is he knew that reason was stupid.. He knew all the reasons were stupid. But he couldn't tell her the real reason.

He hadn't been able to get his mind off of Caroline for more than 10 seconds at a time, for two months now... He needed to put some distance them.

He knew he loved her... But just as a friend. These feelings were just an attraction, he'd get over it the second they were away from each other, right?. He didn't want to keep thinking about her that way, but at the same time he definitely didn't want to sever all ties.

For two months he'd had to keep his mouth shut... He didn't tell her how he felt... He didn't tell anybody how he felt. He was just her friend.

He didn't tell her that his heart constantly bested faster when she was in the same room.. He didn't tell her that each time she left the house to go hang out with Jesse he felt as though someone had staked him in the heart.

Why? Because it was all just an attraction. He loved Katherine.. This would all fade away soon. Caroline was just a friend... His best friend.

"We'll need some newlywed space." He said.

"I'll stay with Elena for a few weeks." Caroline retorted quickly.

"What happens when mine or Katherine's parents come to town?" He asked.

"Your brother owns a hotel." She fought back. "Face it, Stefan. You're stuck with me.. Both of you are."

"What if-" He paused, not sure if there was anything he could say to counter her request.

"Just what I thought." Caroline grinned before turning to Katherine. "This is going to be so much fun... We're going to be roommates and stay up late and dis boys... It's going to be great."

"I can't wait." Katherine squealed.

"You guys do know she's marrying me right? And we're going to be sharing a room? And you're not allowed to dis me? You do know all of that right?" Stefan pouted.

"Oh cheer up." Caroline said, pulling him into a hug. "This'll all work itself out."

He wanted to believe her... He really did. He needed to believe her. Because believing what she was saying meant that he wouldn't have to feel this way about her anymore. He could rid all non-platonic thoughts of her out of his mind.

But still, as he held her tight in his embrace and looked across the room at his beautiful fiancé. He couldn't help but pick up on the sweet strawberry scent that radiated from her. This was definitely not going to work itself out.

•••••

[3 Weeks Later.]

Stefan couldn't believe his luck. In one week, he'd be marrying the girl of his dreams. She was his soulmate. They were destined to be together... He knew it from the moment he laid eyes on her.

And yet there was the still the problem... Caroline. She was the only thing in his life he was unsure about and it scared the crap out of him.

He looked over at the woman sleeping beside him... There was no doubt in his mind that he did love her. But that didn't mean he didn't feel something for Caroline too and he found himself asking if it's possible that he's not 'in love' with Katherine anymore. But he immediately brushed it off, saying that he wouldn't be marrying her if he wasn't.

Muffled sobs coming from the hallway interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Caroline?" He said, coming out of his room.

"I.. I'm sorry." She quickly said, wiping away tears with the back of her hands. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey... It's okay." He reassured her, sitting on the floor beside her.

"What happened?" He asked, examining her features. Her mascara was running down her face as if she'd been crying for a while. How long had she been here?

"I went to visit my mom." She sobbed. "She had her monthly checkup at the doctors so I went with her... But she refused to let me stay in the room. So I waited outside."

"Is she okay?" Stefan asked.

But that just made Caroline breakdown completely. Her face was drowning in tears and her eyes were turning bloodshot.

"Caroline, what happened?" He asked again, more forcefully.

"I spoke to the doctor afterward..." She whispered between sobs. "My moms got cancer, Stefan."

"Oh my god." He gasped, capturing her in his embrace.

"It hurts... So bad." She cried. "I can't breathe."

"I'm so sorry, Care." He whispered, pushing back a strand of hair that was covering her eyes.

"Can we not talk about it?" She sobbed. "Can you just hold me...and not talk about it?"

"Sure." He whispered. And that's all he did all night long.

•••••

It wasn't until the sun came up that one of them spoke again. It was her.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, looking into his eyes searching for something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Anything." He smiled at her. He was so tired he could literally fall asleep standing up. But that didn't matter... Not even a little bit. Caroline needed him and he was her best friend.

"You know, a while back... When we uh.. Um.. When we kissed?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah." He said calmly, as if it hadn't been the only thing on his mind for almost 4 months.

He was supposed to be planning a wedding.. His wedding. But instead he spent any free time he had thinking about her and the kiss.

"The strangest thing happened afterwards..." She laughed.

"And what's that?" He grinned, happy to see her mood lifting up.

"I loved you." She blurted out.

He almost choked on his breath the moment he heard the words. Did she actually just say that? Did she actually just say she loved him?

"What?" He gasped.

"I love you." She repeated. "Or at least I thought I did. I thought about telling then I realized I did love you... as a friend."

"Oh." He said, trying with all his worth to hide the disappointment ringing in his voice.

"You're my best friend, Stefan." She whispered, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers. "And I love you because of that."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She replied.

"Why did you think you had feelings for me?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "I guess its because you're totally a guy worth having a thing for."

"Am I?" He joked.

"Yeah..." She said. "And I'm sorry that I just made things really awkward, but I swear we're just friends."

She placed one hand on her heart and raised the other in the air. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout!" He laughed, playfully punching her shoulder.

"Touché." She grinned." You should get some rest."

"I will if you will." He said, standing up and extending his hand to her.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled.

His gaze followed her as she made her way to the room before he called out her name.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"For what it's worth... You're totally the type of girl worth having a thing for." He said, before disappearing into his room.

AUTHOURS NOTE:

\- SO I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS THINK STEFANS ATTITUDE IS IMPROVING? WHAT DO YOU THINKS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? ILL GIVE YOU A HINT... NEXT CHAPTER IS THE NIGHT BEFORE STEFAN AND KATHERINES WEDDING, AND SOMETHING TELLS ME THE BACHELOR AND BACHELORETTE PARTIES ARENT GOING TO END WELL. PLEASE R&amp;R AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - What are You Waiting For?

[AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY SO I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE OF STEFAN AND KATHERINE'S BACHELOR AND BACHELORETTE PARTIES BUT I DECIDED TO JUMP RIGHT TO THE GOOD STUFF... SO THIS CHAPTER PICKS UP AFTER THE PARTY.]

•••••

[Friday Night 12 AM]

This has been one hell of a night. Caroline was lying in the middle of the living room, completely sober. She should've gotten so drunk. She should've been so wasted that she couldn't see her feet.

But she was still sober at 12 AM and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because she couldn't seem to get her head wrapped around the fact that in less than 24 hours her best friend would be married.

If she had to say something about it she would've said it was too fast. They got engaged barely 3 months ago and now they're getting married. She didn't mind, she had finally managed to get over Stefan and she couldn't have felt better.

She started seeing Jesse about a week ago and even asked him to be her plus one. She was doing so much better. She had truly moved on and she was happy.

But she still couldn't believe that Katherine frickin Pierce, the girl who spent half of her high school years drunk and jumping from one boyfriend to the next, was getting married before her.

She had a whole life mapped out after her and Matt said 'I love you' to each other for the first time. She'd already decided on where she'd have her wedding; her family's lake house and it would only be friends and family.

She'd chosen a Black Forest cake because it was the only cake that both she and Matt loved. She had every detail planned down.

But that all fell apart the day he uttered those few words to her. "We're not meant to be." He whispered. "This is real true love."

She didn't bother denying it.. She couldn't. He was right. She walked away from their relationship and it didn't break her

•••••

[ 2 YEARS EARLIER]

"This isn't creepy at all." Stefan whispered to himself.

He'd been following a girl though the hallways for a few minutes now and yet he couldn't seem to stop. He turned when she did and he hid when she looked back.

"Im going to prison for stalking her." He thought.

And yet again he didn't stray from his path. He wasn't normally this sympathetic for girls he saw crying.

But she was different. She has this Look in her eyes as though she was really and truly hurting. This wasn't something she'd get over in a day or two. She seemed genuinely hurt.

And stefan, being the alleged saint that he was, had to find out more and try to make her feel better.

He continued to follow her until eventually they were alone in the parking lot.

"You can stop now." The girl suddenly said, full of confidence but Stefan stayed silent. "I don't know who you are or why you're following me, but I know you are. So you can stop now."

"I'm sorry." He raised his hands in surrender coming out from behind a car. "I jus-"

"Thought maybe you'd test your luck on a vulnerable dumb blonde." She asked bluntly. "Well sorry to disappoint."

"I saw you crying in the classroom. You're Caroline right? We have Psychology together… I'm Stefan."

"Oh." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I had a really bad day."

"I'm a really good listener." He suggested

"That's why I have friends." She said rudely. "They listen to my ranting."

"Why don't you give them the day off rom being councilor and let me try it out?" He joked.

"I don't even know you." She laughed. "You can't be serious?!"

"I've never been more serious." He said with a stern face.

She stood still for a while as though considering whether or not to take him up on his offer. "Fine." She agreed. "But just this once."

"Just this once." He mocked. "But talking in a parking lot is lame."

"Where do you suggest we talk then?" She asked incredulously. "In my palace?"

"I know a place." He said gesturing for her to follow him. "You'll like it… Trust me."

She couldn't describe what it was, but something inside her made her feel like she could tell anything to him and he'd never let her followed him down the hill behind their school, through a small forest and until they reached a waterfall. It was beautiful.

Caroline found herself becoming completely mesmerized by it. "Wow." She admired. "You know, for a second there I thought you were going to kidnap me."

He laughed. "Don't be too sure I'm not."

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She whispered.

"Why were you so upset before?" He asked all of a sudden.

"My boyfriend Matt broke up with me." She sighed. "He said we weren't meant to be."

"And you don't agree?" He asked.

"I do." She said, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. "That's what's so bad about it. I wanted it to be real… I wanted so badly for it to be real."

"How do you know it wasn't?" He asked.

"Because I'm not torn apart inside." She cried. "I'm not broken-hearted. I walked away. When it's real you can't walk away."

"You want to know what I think?"

"For some absurd reason, yes, I actually do." She laughed but he could still see the tears in her eyes.

"I think,someday you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly love without even realizing it." He whispered.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a penny. She closed in her eyes and whispered something before throwing her penny into the waterfall.

He smiled. "What did you wish for?"

"It won't come true if I tell you." She jokingly punched his shoulder. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"You're welcome." He said. "I should probably take you home."

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry." She said. "You want to get something to eat?"

"I'd loved to." He whispered, grabbing hold of her hand.

•••••

[Present Day]

"Is everything okay in there?" Caroline asked as she approached the bathroom door. She'd heard someone being sick on the other end of the door.

"I'm okay." She heard Katherine say, but it sounded forced.

"I'm coming in." Caroline said immediately.

The sight in front of her was horrific. Katherine's hair was covering her face as she puked into the toilet.

"Oh, sweetheart." Caroline pitied her as she sat down beside her and pulled all her hair together and tied it into a neat bun.

"I'm not feeling okay." Katherine sobbed.

"It's okay honey." Caroline reassured her.

"I'm getting married in less than 24 hours.. I don't want to be okay on my wedding day." She sulked. "I want to be amazing..."

"Let's get you some aspirin then?" Caroline suggested.

"Today is supposed to be an amazing day." Katherine smiled. "I'm getting married to the most beautiful man on earth and I love him so much. I can't imagine my life without him. He's my rock. I don't know how I'd survive my whole life if I didn't know him."

"I want that." Caroline smiled. "I want to love someone the way you love Stefan and he loves you."

They're both silently for a moment before Katherine says something rather rudely. "Is there something going on between you two?" She asked.

"What?!" Caroline almost choked on her water. "Me and Stefan?!"

"Yeah." Katherine sighed. "He's been acting strange lately, whenever we're around you and he seems more distant. And I see the way he looks at you."

"The way he looks at me?" Caroline laughed. "You mean the way all best friends look at each other?"

"He looks at you differently." She explained.

"Katherine," Caroline said, firmly gripping the brunettes shoulders. "Nothing is going on between me and your fiancé. You're getting married today!To the dork who's been head over heels in love with you since the moment you guys met, okay?"

"Okay." Katherine smiled. "But I need you to promise me nothing's going on. I love him too much, Care. He has my heart, along with the ability to break into a million pieces."

"I promise." She whispered. "Nothing's going on between Stefan and me."

•••••

Caroline was mentally shooting herself.

She's just lied to one of her closest friends.

She said nothing was going on between her and Stefan, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. It was a lie. Every single word was a lie. Something was definitely going on, but it didn't matter anymore because she'd just made a promise that she intended to keep.

She'd known there was something going on for a while. She knew that he felt it too. Judging by the way he reacted when she told him she was over her feelings for him- which was completely heartbroken- she knew he felt it.

Things were different. Things were changing. All she knew was that Stefan needed to get over his damn feelings for her even if it meant he'd break her heart because Katherine deserved his undivided love and attention.

She was taken out of bed when she heard a knock on the door. She found herself reluctantly going towards it and opening it.

"Speak of the devil." She thought to herself the second her eyes landed on his emerald orbs.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Katherine's asleep." She said.

"Actually, I, uh... I wanted to talk to you." He surprised her. "I'm getting married today."

"You're kind of stating the obvious here, Stefan." She said rudely.

"I'm getting married today, Caroline." He repeated. "But I don't have to."

Her eyes fell to the ground the moment she realized what he meant. "Stefan, Stop."

"Why?" He asked, grabbing her hand and interlacing their finger, in addition to his other thumb caressing her cheek.

"Because you love Katherine." Caroline said, her eyes pleading with his to leave her fragile heart be.

"No." He said, gazing straight into her eyes. Emphasizing how much he feels. "I Love YOU!"

She's silent for a moment. Doesn't know what to say. "Stefan..." She said sadly.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it!" He snapped. "Don't you dare lie to me and tell me you haven't felt it all this time. Just don't! Because I know you, Caroline. I know us. And this whole 'pretending like we don't give a shit' isn't us."

"It doesn't matter." She said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "You're getting married! Katherine loves you more than anything in the world and I refuse to stand in the way of that, okay? You love her and you know you do. Your... Feelings for me don't change that. All it does is prove that you need to refocus all your attention onto your bride to be. You don't know what it's like when a boy tells you they love you and then walk away-"

He stops her by grazing his lips against hers. She froze. She didn't know what to do. Everything inside of her was telling to embrace him and forget all about Katherine. Katherine.

Caroline quickly pulled out. "You should go. I care too much about you and Katherine. You being here tonight was a mistake... You should get some rest before your wedding, Stefan. Just go." She said before shutting the door in his face not even giving him a chance to react.

AUTHORS NOTE 2:

• THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS,FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS!

•LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK STEFAN SHOULD GO THROUGH WITH THE WEDDING OR NOT.. AT THIS POINT THE STORY COULD GO ANYWHERE SO JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'D PREFER.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Everything You Wanted...Everything You Don't

•••••

[SPOV]

Stefan was confused. He loved Caroline, he told her that and then, she basically said it back. So he kissed her... And she slammed the door in his face.

This was all just very confusing for him. He knew he loved Katherine.. But he also knew he loved Caroline. But unlike Caroline, Katherine actually reciprocated those feelings out loud.

And so he made up his mind. He was going to marry Katherine, the love of his life.

The girl he'd been in love with from the second he laid eyes on her. She was finally his.

•••••

[ 2 YEARS EARLIER]

"Okay, your turn Salvatore." Matt laughed, handing Stefan a coin. "Flip it."

"I don't get this game." Stefan sighed. "I don't even get you sometimes."

"What are you scared of?" Tyler Lockwood teased.

"It's a coin." Stefan said. "I'm not scared of it."

"Then flip it." Matt challenged him. "It's a stupid thing Vicky does with her friends. Tails, the next girl you see you have to ask out. Heads, nothing's ever happening there."

"Fine." Stefan agreed, raising his hands in surrender.

He threw the coin in the air before catching it and placing it on the table. His hand lingered for a moment but eventually he raised it.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Tails." Stefan sighed.

"Oh yeah." Damon cheered appearing from behind Matt.

"There." Tyler quickly said pointing to a girl across the bar.

"Dude, no." Matt warned. "That's Caroline... There's history between us there he's not asking her out."

"Why?" Damon asked. "Bros before Hoes?"

"Caroline's not like that!" Stefan interjected. "I've met her... She's nice. She's not a 'hoe'" He said, placing emphasis on the last word.

"Fine." Tyler and Damon both said before Damon pointed to another girl. "What about her?"

"That's Katherine Pierce." Matt said. "She's like a millionaire."

"She's beautiful." Stefan admired.

"And there you have it." Damon smirked. "The beginning of a love story."

•••••

"Except it wasn't." Stefan thought.

He realized he had no idea where he was. He had stumbled so far off that he had gotten lost in his way back to his hotel. He left the hotel just to blow off some steam and now he had no idea where he was.

He picked up his phone and called the only person he knew would be there for him at this time.

"Go for Damon." His older brother said sleepily into the phone.

"Damon?" Stefan asked. "I'm lost."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Exactly that." He said. "I'm lost."

"I'm coming." Damon said instantly.

•••••

"So tell me again how exactly you got here?" Damon asked Stefan once they were both in the car.

"I needed to blow off some steam so I decided to take a walk.."

"Why'd you need to blow off steam?" Damon asked.

"I'm getting married in minus 7 hours." Stefan laughed.

"Don't lie to me baby bro!"

"I'm not." Stefan said defensively but Damon wouldn't quit staring at him. "I told Caroline that I feel 'something' for her."

"On the night before your wedding to her best friend?!" Damon shrieked. "Do you have any common sense at all?"

"Would that be waiting until Katherine was halfway down the aisle? Or after the honeymoon? Or how about when we're having our first kid? What would've been a better time than that Damon?"

"Nothing." The older Salvatore sighed. "You shouldn't have told her. Because whatever you felt for her it's not going to matter at all once you're married. She's not going to be your friend, Stefan. It's all over."

"I know." Stefan sighed. "I wish it wasn't."

•••••

[ SATURDAY 9 AM]

"How's my lovely bride-to-be doing?" Stefan said, poking his head out from behind the door.

"Stefan!" Katherine shrieked, jumping behind the mirror. "What the hell are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?!"

"I wanted to talk to you." He gestured for her to come sit beside him, which she did reluctantly.

"Me too." She smiled mischievously.

"About..?"

"You first." She urged.

"I had a pretty rough night last night." He sighed. "A lot of things happened and I realized something about my feelings for you and my feelings for Caroline..."

"I got the job in Mystic Falls!" She blurted out.

"What?" He gasped.

"I was going to tell you after the wedding but you showed up and it just seems like fate." She smiled.

"Oh my god." He said. "You're amazing."

"Yeah." She cheered , kissing his cheek.. "What were you saying?"

"Oh.. I.. Uh I, I realized that I love you and caroline." He watched her smile face. "But in different ways. I love her for being my best friend. I love you for being the woman I'm going to marry and the mother of my children."

"Lies." He heard a voice in his head mock.

"I love you too." She smiled before chasing him out of the room.

"Wait wait wait!" He said putting his foot between the door and the wall. "Ouch."

"What?" She said mildly annoyed.

"Let's run away." He said, grabbing her hands and kissing her knuckles.

"Are you asking me to elope?" She laughed. "No way in hell! I worked too hard for this day for it to be for nothing. We're getting married here today! And I'm not letting anything else bad happen today, okay?"

"What other bad things happened?" He asked.

"Caroline." She huffed.

His eyes shot open at her statement. "What about Caroline?"

"She left." Katherine whispered.

"She just up and left. Where'd she go? What the hell?! She's supposed to be my best friend and she just abandoned us on our wedding day! How could she do this?" Stefan yelled before Katherine stopped him.

"Her moms in hospital." She sighed. "There was a shooting at the station and she got shot."

"What?" He said. "We have to go.. We have to call everyone and tell them the weddings postponed.. We have to be there for he-"

"No." Katherine whispered, interrupting him.

"No?!" He snapped..

"No." She repeated. "You have to go. You have to be there for her and you have to tell her how you feel. I'll call everyone and tell them the weddings off.. You need go to her and tell her that you love her before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?!" He lied. "I love you! The weddings not off we'll go see her the second the wedding's over."

"Stefan... After all we've been through." She whispered tears running down her face as she pictured all she was about to let go of. "You can admit it."

He sighed and sat down beside her... "I didn't mean it for it to happen." He whispered. "I fell for her..."

"I know." Katherine sighed, letting a few years fall. "But just because I'm not your happy ending doesn't mean you can't chase after it."

"You mean chase after her?" He asked.

She nodded. "I love you, Stefan." She said grabbing his hand. "That's why I need you to be happy."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." She assured him. "Go get the girl."

•••••

AUTHORS NOTE:

•SO TO BE HONEST I WAS KIND OF SURPRISED WHEN SOMEONE COMMENTED THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN BECAUSE I HAD ALREADY COME UP WITH THE IDEA SO I JUST HOPE THIS LIVES UP TO ALL OF YOUR STANDARDS.

•WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? LET ME KNOW BY LEAVING A REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- You'd Be Here By Now

•••••

"One ticket to Virginia, please." Stefan said hurriedly.

"The next available flight is in 3 hours." The lady at the counter said.

"My best friends leaving on a flight now. Do you have any tickets for that?" Stefan asked, frantically searching his pocket for his passport.

"Sorry sweetie but the doors for that plane are already closed.. There's no way you can get on that one."

"Shit." Stefan muttered under his breath. "Okay can I get a ticket for the other one."

"Sure honey." She smiled.

"Great.." Stefan sighed once he was away from the counter. "3 hours."

On the cab ride to the airport he let his imagination get the best of him and he created a virtual reality where this was a movie. He'd get to the airport just as Caroline was getting on her plane. He'd push past hundreds of people just to get to her. He'd get to her just as she was about to walk onto the plane and he'd say everything he needed to say to her and that would be when the credits rolled onto the screen. Not that he was here, he sees the truth. This isn't a movie. If this was a movie he'd have gotten a girl by now. And he knows that. He knows that whatever happens from here on out, he'll have to fight for her. And he's willing to do that.

He's willing to fight for what he loves.

•••••

[CPOV]

The bus from the airport to Mystic Falls was crap. The man sitting next to her was coughing non-stop for all 45 minutes of the drive. A boy in the back of the bus was throwing up and that did nothing good for the air. She couldn't breathe. She needed to get to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. She wasn't paying attention to anything else. She ran right past the front desk at the hospital and searched each room for her mom.

"Oh my god!" She gasped when she saw her in the ICU. "Oh my god!"

" I'm sorry miss." A nurse said, coming up to Caroline. "But I need to know who you're looking for."

Caroline didn't say anything then. Just stared pointlessly at her mothers unconscious form and pointed. "That's my mom." She sobbed, falling to the floor and feeling the life being drained out of her. And then, everything went black.

•••••

[1 YEAR EARLIER]

"No fair." She pretended to cry. "I should be allowed to choose what we do tonight... My birthday is in less than 24 hours anyway!"

"No way in hell." He laughed. "You got to choose what we did for the past month! It's my turn now and I'm going to make you pay."

"Dick!" She laughed and he mocked hurt but eventually joined in on her laughter.

"Your pick, Salvatore." Caroline smiled. "Scrabble or Karaoke?"

"Can I choose to shoot my foot instead?" He joked.

"Oh come on..." She said, shooting him her prettiest smile. "Karaoke isn't that bad."

"For Madonna." He laughed. "I sound like a dying sea turtle trying to sing."

"I'm not even going to ask why you know how that sounds." She said, laughing at him.

He laughed and threw a few pieces of popcorn at her face.

"Heyy." She shrieked, throwing them back at him. "Jerk!"

His phone started ringing then and she watched as he answered it with his infamous "Hey" followed by what seemed like a pretty heated conversation but Stefan never lost control or started yelling at whoever was on the other end.

She admired that about him. No matter how bad things were or how tough life was, he always 'kept his cool'.

"Your pick." She repeated once he hung up, choosing to not bring up his phone call. He'd talk about it if he wanted to.

"I don't really have time to hang out." He sighed. "Katherine and I are going out for dinner."

She quickly stopped laughing. "Oh.. Tonight was supposed to be cleared up. It's my birthday."

"Tomorrow. Your birthday's tomorrow." He smiled. "Don't worry I'll be back by midnight... With ice-cream."

"Don't bother." She sighed.

"Hey." He said, grabbing her chin and tilting her head to face him. "You're my best friend, Caroline Forbes and there is no way in hell I'm not celebrating it with you, okay? I'm sorry I made plans with Kat but i promise I'll be back. You're the most important person to me."

"Thanks." She smiled before playfully punching his shoulder. "You're still a jerk though!"

"A jerk who's getting you chocolate ice cream... So be nice!" He teased.

"I guess I could try." She joked.

•••••

She didn't know where she was when she woke up. The morphine drip connected to her arm have it away, along with the thin white sheet that was supposed to be considered as her dress.

"Ms. Forbes." A nurse said, standing up from the chair beside her. "Good to see you awake."

"What happened?" Caroline asked, trying to sit up.

"Easy! Easy!" The nurse says.

"Where's my mom?" Caroline yelled.

"Your mother is still under intensive care." Her doctor reassured her. "I'm Liam. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at the hospital to see my mom." Caroline said. "She was in an accident."

"Okay." Liam said.

"Why am I in a bed?" She asked.

"You fell." He replied. "You hit your head..you suffered a mild concussion,there was some bleeding but myself and doctor May were able to stop it."

"Am I going to be okay?" She asked, not as concerned about herself as she was about her mother.

"You should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow." He said.

"Thank God." She whispered. "Can I see my mom?"

"I'm sorry, but patients in the ICU are not allowed visitors until 8 pm." He sighed.

"But I need to see her." She said. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Caroline." said again. "But there is someone here to see you. He said he flew in just to see you."

"Caroline." Her eyes followed the sound of his voice and her eyes adjusted to the image. She thinks it's a miracle that he's here after the way they left things.

But it's not who think she thinks it is... It's not him. "I'm sorry who are you?" She said.

"You don't recognize me?!" He asked before facing the doctor. "I thought you said she just hit her head!"

"Temporary memory loss is a common side effect when it comes to conclusions.. No need to worry though, it won't be permanent."

"How are you so sure of that?" He yelled at Liam.

"I'm sorry." Caroline interrupted. "But who the hell are you?"

"Caroline, it's me." He whispered. "Stefan."

"I wish that meant something to me, but I have no idea who you are." She said.

She watched as reality came crashing down on him and he slowly started walking out of the room, carefully placing a bouquet of flowers on the bed for you.

She turns to the doctor. "Can you please call Matt? He's my fiancé. He lives nearby. I need him here. Please call him for me."

**A/N: so I know this is VERY confusing but next chapter it'll all be explained. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this but I was really busy. Please R&amp;R.


	9. Chapter 9

In your wildest dreams

"What's your name miss?" A random nurse asked her.

"Caroline Forbes." She repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Address?" The nurse asked again.

"32 Garden Road." She answered. She sighed. This was the 4th time they sent someone to ask her all these questions. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she'd heard enough to know that something wasn't right. "Will Matt be getting here anytime soon?" She asked.

" I'm afraid we have a situation." The nurse explained. "I need you to please talk to someone for me.. If you'd rather I tell you what's going on then that's fine but I really think you should talk to him."

She knows who 'him' is. It's the guy from before...Stefan.

"It's fine." She reassured her nurse. "You can let him in."

The nurse walks out and comes back a few minutes later with him on her trail. Caroline doesn't know why but her heart seems to be racing 100 miles per hour.

"Hey." He says once the nurse is gone.

But she doesn't have time for formalities. "What the hell is happening here?" She asked him.

"You're suffering from temporary memory loss." He said.

"Okay, I heard Liam say that." She spat out. "But why won't they call Matt? What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"Caroline!" Stefan snapped. "You guys broke up.. 2 years -"

"But what?" She asked as tears started falling from her eyes.

"But you never told me you guys got engaged." He said.

"And who are you that I'd tell you anyway?

"I'm..." He paused not knowing what to say. "Im your best friend."

"Oh." She sighed. "Did something happen between Bonnie,Elena, and I?"

"No." He smiled. "You just needed someone to share the rent."

•••••

2 Years Earlier

"Katherine, Hey!" Caroline chirped turning round the corner.

"Caroline." The brunette said. "It's been so long."

"Too long." She agreed pulling her long time friend into a hug. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

" ."

"Are you still looking for a roommate?" Caroline asked her.

"No, I just moved in with a friend of mine. Why?" She replied.

"I found this little apartment just off campus but the rent is too much for me to live their on my own." The blonde explained.

"Oh,sorry." Katherine sighed.

"No worries I'm sure I'll find someone else."

"Actually." Katherine stopped her. "If you're okay with it, there's this guy I just met on campus... He's a really nice guy. He told me he's searching desperately for a place."

"Oh My God !" Caroline cheered. "Oh okay, can you just tell him to give me a call if he's interested and I'll give him the details."

"Sure thing." Katherine smiled as her and Caroline hugged each other before walking away.

The text only came 3 days later. He didn't mention his name, all he said was that Katherine spoke to him about the apartment and he was interested. She texted him back. 'Skull Bar, 2pm?' And he texted back a smiley face.

"Oh my god." She said when she saw him. "You're Katherine's 'really nice guy'"

"Please don't tell me she actually said that!" He hid his face in horror. "She didn't mention that I'd be living with the infamous Caroline Forbes."

"Infamous? Wow." She laughed. "Who even told you my last name? We spoke once! 6 months ago! and now high school is over and we're both here.. In college."

"I never forget a beautiful face." He complimented, making her cheeks turn a dark pink.

"Careful,Stefan." She teased. "Wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with your girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?" He laughed.

"Katherine." She said incredulously.

"We're not dating." He said.

"Well she clearly wants to be." Caroline said.

"What?" He asked, shocked that his feelings for the young brunette might not be one sided.

"Yeah... Anyway, about the apartment?." She said, changing the subject.

"I need to be able to get to campus really easily." He said.

"It's just 5 minutes off campus." She reassured him. "I won't invade your private space. I just need someone to share the rent with."

"It's okay, Caroline." He smiled, admiring her. "We can be friends... This doesn't need to be all business."

"That's good." She said, blushing once again. "I'd really like that."

"Me too." He said.

•••••

[Present Day]

"And now here we are." He said, after sharing the memory with her.

"What happened to Katherine?" She asked boldly.

"What do you mean?" He lied.

"Your eyes drifted whenever you said her name. I figure something went down between the two of you."

"You always were so good at calling me out." He admired.

"What gives?" She asked. "I don't remember you, Stefan. But I feel the need to be your friend... And I want to."

"I kind of left her at the altar." He whispered.

"What?!" She laughed. "Oh my god! You left someone at the altar? What the hell messed with your head?!"

"You." He whispered after a momentary hesitation. "You got in to my head, Caroline Forbes. You messed with me. You've got me wrapped around your little finger and you don't even know it."

"Me?" She asked, not sure if she'd heard correctly. "Wait... Are we?"

"No." He sighed.

"Why not?" She asked. "If I'm single and I knew how you felt why aren't we together? Did I say something really bitchy like 'I don't see you that way'?"

"You didn't know." He whispered. "I was going to tell you."

"Why don't I know?" She asked, not sure why she was all worked out about someone she didn't even remember. Suddenly it dawned on her. "When exactly were you supposed to get married?!"

"The ceremony would've been an hour ago." He whispered.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "Why?! Oh my god! Why the hell would you leave someone at the altar...For me?"

"Because I love you!" He snapped. "Because I love you so much that it hurts to breathe! I love you so goddamn much that seeing you like this hooked up to all these machines with a bandage wrapped around your head and in so much pain makes me want to kill someone! Because from the moment I met you I knew that you were extraordinary! I've known it all along! I've loved you all along! It's always been you. I LOVE YOU!"

"Stefan,I.." She paused.. It was longer than necessary. "I don't know what to say. I don't remember anything. I feel something for you. I can feel it now too. But I just don't remember you..I don't remember us."

"Just forget about that.. Okay. So what if we just met. I just bared my soul." He said "What do you want to do,Caroline?"

"I.. I want to kiss you." She whispered.

"Then do it." He challenged her.

He didn't regret it. He didn't regret as their lips collided. He didn't regret as his tongue made its way into her mouth and he explored her taste. He didn't regret it as she adjusted her position on the bed, moving into the kiss as he sat on the chair beside her. And when it was all over he wasn't sure of a lot things.

But one thing he knew for certain was that he didn't regret it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10- Now I can breathe again

•••••

The route they were taking seemed familiar. She'd been on this road before, but she couldn't place when exactly that was. They seemed to be driving on an endless road to nowhere, but kept reassuring her that it'd all be okay. She trusted him. More than she'd ever trusted anyone. Maybe it was because of the way he'd kiss her forehead every time he sensed her worrying, or because he stayed with her at the hospital for 2 weeks as she sat beside her mom, or maybe it was the way he didn't push her to remember him. Everyone else she saw, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, they all were pushing her. But not him. He's the one who needed her to remember the most... But he didn't push.

"We're here." He said, getting out of the car to open the door for her.

"My dads cabin." She whispered. "I haven't been here since before...before he died."

"Actually, you have." He smiled. "We came here once a while back for spring break because neither of us had any plans."

"Oh." She said. "This feels so strange."

"What does?" He asked her grabbing her hand and walking up the stairs to the front porch with her.

She smiled, intertwining their fingers as they walked. "You... Talking about me and knowing everything and I don't remember telling you any of it. I don't remember you and you basically know everything there is to know about me."

"Because I love you." He whispered, his words made her stand still. She didn't know what to say.

"You know, there's this feeling inside of me that... I just can't seem to shake." She said. "And it's eating me alive, because every time I look at you I feel butterflies in my stomach, and my cheeks go pink, and it's like I'm in high school. Like I'm one of those people who believes in soulmates."

He couldn't help but laugh as she spoke. "Great, and now you think I'm a joke." Caroline huffed.

"No,no,no." He said defensively, still trying to contain his laughter. "It's just... You're still exactly the same as you always were."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course that's a good thing." He smiled, bringing his thumb to her cheek and gently moving it back and forth. "I fell in love with you...and just because you don't remember who I am, doesn't mean that I'm no going to love you anymore."

"Can I tell you something?" She whispered.

"Anything."

"I know I loved you." She said. "That's why I feel butterflies, that's why my cheeks go pink, that's why I believe in soulmates. It's because of you,Stefan."

He can't say anything after that. It's as if she's rendered him speechless. So he does the only thing he can do.. The only thing he needs to do. He kisses her.

It's soft at first, but soon he finds himself swinging the door open as she struggles to pull off his tshirt. He helps her by pulling it off for her before assisting her in unbuttoning her blouse. They stumble through the hallway and collapse on the couch, him on top of her. He starts planting kisses along her neck making his way down her chest until he reaches her breasts. He stops to unhook her bra, never taking his eyes off of her, and when he's done her lips come crashing into his once again. She starts to unbuckle his pants and he continues trailing her body with kisses, removing every item clothing on her until she's completely naked.

"Stefan..." She moaned between kisses. "Now."

"Wait.." He whispered. "I want this to be perfect."

But she stopped him with a firm kiss and held him off of her with her hands. "I don't care about perfect.. Just please... Now." She begged.

And staring into those pale blue eyes, he couldn't help but comply. Soon enough he was inside of her, both moving in perfect sync with one another. He wondered if it was just sex for her. She didn't remember him, it might've well just been that. But he looked at her again, and the look she gave him told him this was anything other than 'just sex'.This was love. They were two people in love... Even though she didn't remember it.

That was what he thought about all night. How much he loved his best friend and he wondered why it's taken him so long to realize that.

He thought about the countless times people had asked him if he and Caroline were ever more than that. Saying no was a reflex, it came naturally to him. He didn't have to think about it. When did things change? At which exact moment in time did she become someone he might fall in love with?

•••••

1 YEAR AGO

"Really?" He joked. "What about me?"

"You're too perfect to know tragedy.." She smiled. "You should be thankful though.I remember being in high school.. I remember why Matt and I broke up."

"Oh." He said, surprised. Caroline barely ever brought Matt up.. "Why did you guys break up? You never told me that, other than he said that it wasn't real. If you don't mind me asking of course."

"I lied to you, Stefan." She said, a single tear falling from her eye. "I did something horrible."

"You can tell me anything." He whispered, wiping away her tears.

"You'll hate me forever if I do." She sobbed.

"Caroline, you can tell me anything." He repeated, his tone more serene this time.

"I was pregnant." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, adjusting his position so that he was sitting up straight.

"I was pregnant... And I wanted to keep the baby, but Matt wanted me to... He, uh... He wanted me to abort. And I let him talk me into it." By now she was hysterical, her tear stained face was buried in her hands as she sat next to him breaking down.

"I killed my baby, Stefan." She sobbed. "I killed my own baby... I was supposed to protect it from the world and I killed it."

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay.. We've all made mistakes. You can't beat yourself up about something you did in high school. No matter what it is."

"Why are you still here?" She asked. "Why are you comforting me? I scream disaster and tragedy and everything bad about life... Why are you staying?"

"Because you're my friend." He said, softly. "My best friend. And I don't care what horrible things you've done or are going to do.. You'll always be my best friend. You changed my life, Caroline Forbes.. And there is no way to go back."

"You really are a great guy." She whispered. "Why can't all boys be like you? I don't wasn't to love a total douchebag.. I want to love someone who knows how to take care of me and knows that I'm a strong, independent woman.. And doesn't hate me because of that. For once, I just want someone to love me as much as I love them."

"You're going to find that someone." He said. "You wanna know how I know?"

She raised her shoulders, listening to him answer her silent question. "Because I know that. I love that about you.. And if someone as shallow as me can see that, then I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to find that person someday."

"I hope you're right." She whispered. "And Stefan?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for not hating the real me.. I love you because of it."

"I love you too." He whispered. It didn't mean anything, it was just a promise. A promise between two friends (best friends.) he'd always be there...and so would she.

•••••

Maybe that was the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - All of me loves All of you

•••••

That night her memories invaded her dreams. Little by little everything that'd happened in the past two years cam flooding back. When she woke up the next morning it was as if she'd just awoken from a dreamworld. She wondered if that's what it was. The space beside her in the bed was empty. He wasn't here... He wouldn't be. It was all a dream.

She stood up reluctantly and decided to get some fresh air. She made her way to the porch and she sat down on her moms old chair and enjoyed the view as the sun began to rise.

"Hey.. I was wondering where you disappeared to." Hearing his voice made her jump in place.

"You're here.." She whispered.

"You didn't think I'd leave in the middle of the night did you?" He smiled, sitting down beside her.

"I remember... Everything." She said before using a more serene tone. "You left Katherine at the altar?"

"Yeah." He said, his smile getting wider. "She encouraged me to come to you."

"She broke off the engagement?!" Caroline almost yelled.

"She realized that my heart wasn't hers anymore." He smiled, grabbing her hand.

"So whose is it then?" She gulped, not sure how she felt about what he was about to say.

"Do you even have to ask?" He laughed.

"Where does this leave us?" She asked.

"Why don't we figure that out tomorrow?" He asked rhetorically. "Right now I just want to be with my best friend.. If that's okay with her."

"It's great." She smiled. "Let's take a walk."

•••••

The next few days were spent in what Caroline assumed was eternal bliss. Lazy mornings, long nights, quiet walks,visits to see her mom, perfect moments and so much more. They were so happy and seemed to be easily growing into their newfound relationship. They never figured it out. He whispered "I love you." And she said it back. Nothing else mattered.

Caroline got a call the day before they planned on leaving the cabin, it was from the hospital. She panicked, thinking that something horrible happened to her mom...but they were calling to say that she'd been discharged.

"This is all so perfect." She said to him, on the way to the hospital.

"Yeah." He agreed, glancing at their intertwined fingers from the corner of his eye as he continued to drive straight ahead.

"Too perfect." She said. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Stop." He interrupted her. "You're allowed to be happy, Caroline. You deserve to be happy. You're the strongest, boldest, and most beautiful girl I've ever met..you're extraordinary. You deserve to smile sometimes... You've got an amazing smile."

She smiled at him. God, how lucky was she to end up wrapped up in the arms of someone as incredible as him. "You're not too bad yourself." She joked, still unable to shake the her expression turned sour. "Oh my god I feel like I'm going t-"

She never got to finish the sentence. Before he knew what was happening, Stefan watched Caroline run to the bathroom and start throwing up in the toilet. He quickly followed her but before he could enter she quickly shut the door.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" He asked.. Why was she being so weird?

"I don't want you to see me like this." She sobbed, before throwing up again. "I probably stink...and look horrible."

"You've been throwing up for all of two minutes." He laughed before giving the door a little push and smirking as it opened. "And you didn't lock the door."

"Stefan, please don't come in." She begged.

"Caroline... I love you." He whispered, kneeling down beside her and tying back her hair. "I don't care how you look."

"I-" another unfinished sentence as she continued to further empty the contents of her stomach. "Ugh!"

"It's probably the Chinese food from last night." Stefan said. "You never really liked Chinese before so I don't know why you wanted to be all bold and adventurous about food."

"You love Chinese." She smiled.

"Great, so you're sick because you were trying to make me happy." He laughed.

"No, no." She said playfully punching him, the urge to throw up more and more vague by the second. "I want to be bold and adventurous."

"You are." He whispered. "Just not with food."

"Stefan." She whispered, scared.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something. The reason im-" she was cut off by the sound of ringing. It was his phone.

"It's work." He sighed. "Just wait right here... I'll be back in a second."

She watched as he walked out of the bathroom to answer his call. She got up after flushing the toilet and turned on the tap, the sound of the water falling seemed to be soothing her. She listened as Stefan spoke to his boss,Klaus. Klaus could really be a dick sometimes but whenever Stefan needed time off or was in debt, he was always there for him. She respected him for that. (Not even liked, just respected.) but she had to admit, he was gorgeous. Not as beautiful as the man who just barely left her side two minutes ago...but gorgeous. The internship was really eating away at all of Stefan's time. Before she used to be jealous of his job, it saw him more than she did. That was when they were just friends. How would she feel now?

"What happened?" She asked once he came back into the room.

"That was Klaus." He said, he looked like he was still in shock. "He wants to hire me. Full time.. A proper lawyer. He offered me a job, care."

"That's great." She said, pulling him into a hug. "I'd kiss you right now, but my breath smells horrible.

"But there's a catch." He sighed.

"What?"

"The branch of the firm here in Virginia is full. He wants me to start up the branch in New York."

"New York?!" She gasped, clutching her stomach. "Wow..um, that's pretty far. What about college?"

"It's not that far if you think about it, Klaus said I continue working for my degree with his brother, Elijah. He used to be a professor at Stanford. ." He said. "But I won't go if you don't want me to."

"Are you insane? Of course I want you to go."

'Liar.' She heard a voice in her head singing.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You're the only thing that matters to me... I don't want to leave if you're not sure."

"I'm sure, Stefan." She put on her best fake smile. "We can make this work."

"Okay." He smiled, kissing her forehead before heading out to call klaus again.

'You're a liar.' That same voice sung once again.

'You should've told him... You should've told him... You should've told him.'

It wouldn't stop.

'You should've told him you're pregnant.'

•••••

*AUTHORS NOTE:

So I'm afraid this story is coming to an end now. There's going to be one more chapter before an epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews as they motivate me to write faster.

Thank you so much for sticking around.*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - It's Just Us Right Now

•••••

"When's your flight?" She asked him one night.

"Next week." He said.

"I needed to tell you something." She paused. It's been almost 2 weeks since Stefan had been offered a new job. 2 weeks since she found out she was pregnant. And he still didn't know... She still didn't tell him.

"Wait.. Me first." He said, cutting her off. "I want you to come with me!"

"What?" She asked. She'd been waiting for him to ask her that... She'd been waiting for two weeks. So why did she suddenly feel like she just got pushed off a cliff?

"I've been thinking of this for the past two weeks and there's nothing more that I want." He said. "I don't want to be away from you."

"Stefan...I." She stuttered. "I need to tell you some thing.."

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and convinced her with his eyes that it'd be okay... No matter what she said. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, the news taking him by surprise. "I.. you sure?"

"Yeah." She whispered a tear falling. "I took a test and went to a doctor and I..."

He continued to stare at her as if she were crazy. "Look if you don't want in, I can do this on my own. If you're not ready to be a parent it's okay,Stefan. God knows I'm not ready, but if you don't want this... I'm not forcing you to stay with me."

"Are you insane?" He finally said. "Why would you assume that I wouldn't want this?"

"I don't know... We've been together for a month." She said.

"So what?" He said, his tone serene. "I love you, you love me, of course I want this, Caroline."

"Are you sure? Its a baby, Stefan. Are you sure you're ready." She whispered.

"I'll never be ready." He whispered. "But there's no way I'm walking away. I love you and I'm going to love this baby."

"Okay." She smiled, before an alarmed look took over her features. "Oh my god, we're having a baby!"

"We' . ." He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips after each word.

"There's going to be a tiny human being living inside of me for 9 months." She realized. "We're going to have to raise a child, Stefan. The entire fate and well being of a person is going to be in our hands."

"We'll be okay, Caroline." He reassured her, and for a second she really did think it would. But then he continued. "We'll all go to New York, and our baby can grow up and go to all those fancy schools in Manhattan because their dad will be a big time lawyer and their mom will be the best actress in the business."

"Stefan... I, I can't go to New York." She whispered.

•••••

[1 month later]

"I can't do this." He said softly as he played with locks of her golden hair. They were on the roof of their once shared apartment. Things had been complicated, to say the least, since he'd left.

"I know." She said, resting her on his shoulders. Her tear stained face was buried in his neck and she was replaying the past 24 hours on a loop in her head.

"I can't keep pretending that being away from you isn't killing me. I can't keep pretending like we're both not completely falling apart. I can't keep pretending like seeing each other once a month is going to be enough,not when we're going to have a baby. I can't do this anymore. I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but not like this." He cried.

"I know." She whimpered. "I don't want to do this if it means we're always hurting."

"I love you, Caroline." He whispered one last time.

"I love you too." She said, a fresh batch of tears lost. "I know you have to leave, but can you just stay with me...Like this, until the sun rises?Can we just pretend for a little longer?"

"Okay."

That was the last thing either of them said all night.

••••••

[3 months later]

"Guess what?!" She squealed into the phone.

"What?" He laughed. He hated what hearing her voice still did to him. She still had so much control over him even though they were broken up. It didn't matter whether or not they were together... He still loved her. So instead he stayed in New York and came back to Mystic Falls whenever Caroline had a checkup.

"It's a girl." She said, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh my god!" He smiled. "That's great."

"Yeah I know, you should've been here for this appointment. It was amazing. The baby's always kicking and moving around." She laughed.

"I'm sorry i couldn't be there... Klaus had me working all weekend." He sighed. "When's the next one?"

"The doctor will confirm whether it's a girl or a boy at 20 weeks." She said. "So that's in about a month, I'll send you the actual date as soon as I get a chance."

"Sounds like a plan." He said. "Bye."

"Bye." She sighed but he'd already hung up. "I miss you."

•••••

[4 months later]

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as he pull her in for a hug. "The baby isn't due for another month."

"I have news." He whispered, coming into her apartment and shutting the door.

"Good news or bad news?" She asked. "Because I can't tell anything by looking at your face. You've got on your 'hey it's Tuesday' look again."

"That's not a thing." He laughed before taking an extra long pause. "Klaus fired me."

"So it's bad news." She sighed, giving him another hug. "God, Stefan I'm so sorry. How could he do this after everything you've done for him. I can't believe h-"

"Shhh." He interrupted, grabbing her hand. "He fired me. My whole life all I've worked towards is a successful career. I wanted it so badly. I let it get in the way of everything. I let it get in the way of me and you. But I don't want to do that anymore."

"I don't understand what you're saying." She said. Suddenly, he pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket.

"I wanted to take you out to dinner." He said sheepishly. "I wanted them to play your favorite song as the waiter brought us your favorite dessert. And then I wanted you to find it in your cake, and I wanted to get down on one knee. And I wanted you to say yes."

"Stefan." She gasped, tears were rolling down her face. Her hand was pressed into her chest, trying to stop herself from having a heart attack.

"I wanted to do all of that." He said, getting down on his knee. "But the second I saw you I knew I couldn't wait that long. Caroline, I love you so much that being away you hurts me so much that I feel like I'm going to die. I want to be with you forever. I want to raise our beautiful baby girl together and I want us to have the perfect life. I want it all. I want to marry you."

"Stefan." She repeated slowly and softly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"I love you too." She whispered through tears.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, he probably shouldn't have allowed himself to have so much hope.

"Yes." She cried while he stood up and twisted the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, bringing his lips to hers.

But the moment was short lived as she soon let out a loud moan,it sounded more like a cry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think my water just broke." She said, looking down.

"Shit." He said. "Okay come on, we've got to get you to the hospital."

AUTHORS NOTE:

so I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me on this wild and crazy ride and I hope this chapter satisfied you. And if it didn't there's still an epilogue that I need to write so just let me know what you'd like that to have.


End file.
